Cinderella
by SilentlyDoomed
Summary: Temari doesnt wanna be like cinderella.she wants to prove to the world that she's more than average. songfic, with hints of shikatema. song: cinderella by Play.


**disclaimer: i wish i owned everything but i own nothing neither the song cinderella or naruto. **

**its my first songfic so its bound to be a little not so good but whatever i tried.**

**the song is cinderella by play.**

_When I was just a little girl_

_my momma used to tuck me into bed_

_And she'd read me a story_

Temari has a great memory.

She still remembers everything her mother told her.

She remembers her mothers stories.

Her mother told them to her every night as she was tucking Temari into bed.

That was before Temari knew about reality, when she still believed that everyone got their own happily ever after.

_It always was about a _

_princess in distress_

_And how a guy would save her and end up with_

_The glory _

They were all fairytales, the stories. About princesses, princes, knights in shining armor and happily ever after.

Snow white, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella.

Each of them had something bad happen to them, and each of them was rescued by a handsome prince.

Temari wasn't stupid even then.

She heard her mothers screams every night that her father came home drunk.

On one particular night she decided that her mother was not a princess in distress. But a queen waiting for her own king to come and rescue her on a white horse, as her father most definitely wasn't a king. Even if he was the Kazekage.

A few months later Gaara was born. It happened at night. When Temari was laying in bed but not quite asleep yet.

Before she could drift off to the happiness of sleep a maid came and told her the news.

She had a new baby brother.

When Gaara was born and her mother died Temari stopped believing in fairytales.

_Id lie in bed and think _

_About the person _

_That I want to be_

_Then one day I realized _

_the fairytale life wasn't for me_

A few years later she decided to be a kunoichi.

The same night she decided she no longer wanted to be a princess.

Happy endings weren't true she decided after all look what happened to her mother.

She had died sacrificing her life for a village she didn't even like. For the goals of someone that she hated. That had killed her for his own greedy purposes.

Temari wasn't going to have a life like that, it just wasn't for her.

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella _

_Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar_

_Waiting for somebody _

_To come and set me free_

She trained and trained. Night and day. First she learned the basic skills of a ninja. Later on when she realized she had an affinity for wind she took up fighting with fans.

The way she heard men talk to women infuriated her.

They were all chauvinistic, thoughtless, greedy bastards she thought.

She had to train if she was going to become a great kunoichi.

After all she needed to be able to depend on herself to prove them all wrong.

She would make sure that they all knew that women were just as good as men.

She couldn't just sit back and let somebody else do all the work.

Especially not a man.

She would free herself of the chauvinistic society that trapped all of the women from previous generations like birds in a cage.

_I don't wanna be like snow white_

_Waiting for a handsome prince_

_to come and save me_

_On a horse of white_

_Unless were riding side by side_

When her brother had been kidnapped by whoever it was.(she didn't remember.)

It was Shikamaru that had come to her rescue.

She had been extremely happy when she realized that it was the lazy shadow nin that had come to her rescue. She hated that it infuriated her. She shouldn't have to rely on him to save her.

She wasn't a princess. Especially not one stupid enough to just lie down and wait for someone to rescue her. If someone was going to fight her enemies she would be there right beside them.

After all they were her enemies.

_Don't wanna depend_

_on no one else_

_Id rather rescue myself_

Before that loud blond kid had changed Gaara she didn't have anyone to save her.

Of course there was Kankuro but he usually was too busy with his own training too bother her.

Anyways he shouldn't have to save her, she was the eldest.

Even if she was of the female species.

It really wasn't her fault that she wasn't born a girl.

She didn't wasn't to be a guy anyways.

In her mind they were all greedy, chauvinistic bastards who only cared about themselves.

That was when she still hated the world for what it had done to her, for what it had turned her into.

_Someday I'm gonna find someone_

_Who wants my _

_soul, heart, and mind_

_Who's not afraid to show that he loves me_

Temari will never admit it but somewhere deep down she still believes in fairytales.

No, its not the fairytales she believes in, its true love.

She still believes that somewhere there is someone who will love her for her.

Not just what she looks like.

She wonders is that even love, or just lust?

_Somebody who will understand _

_I'm happy just the way I am_

_don't need nobody taking care of me_

She doesn't want somebody who will try to change her.

She has seen the damage, of a girl tricked into changing herself for men.

They try so hard to please others they bury themselves, their personality, everything unique about them.

Until its all wiped away and replaced with another perfect robot.

And finally when they realize the mistake they find that they are no longer there.

They become empty shells, a pretty face and nothing else.

No Temari wants somebody who will love her for who she is.

Someone who will let her be happy without feeling the need to make her change.

_I will be there for him_

_Just as strong as he will be there for me_

_\when I give myself then_

_It has got to be an equal thing_

They were both equal in the most unsuspecting ways.

She went ahead and used her own brute force then thought out a strategy later.

That is if the enemy wasn't already dead.

He thought out a strategy before attacking.

He almost always won, after all he was a genius.

Both of them were equally as smart and equally as strong as each other.

But most of all both of them were there for each other.

_I can slay my own dragons_

_I can dream my own dreams_

_My knight in shining armor is me_

_So I'm gonna set me free_

Temari was truly one of the most self dependant women of her time.

Sure she was arrogant, bossy, loud, obnoxious, and could be rather rude.

But it was all of those traits that kept anyone from telling her what to do.

That is if she didn't want to do whatever it was.

It was all of those traits that made sure that she dreamed her own dreams.

Defeated almost all of her own enemies.

And now she is one of the few women that has freed herself from her cage.

Watch her as she flies free.

**eh the ending was weird but thats okay i couldnt think of anything else and i just really wanted to post this.**

**please review its really not that hard all you gotta do is click that button down there that says review and type a few words push submit and your done free to go.**


End file.
